


Warm me

by Vimini



Series: My boys [6]
Category: The Boy (2016 Bell), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimini/pseuds/Vimini
Summary: Somebody requested: Hello! Could I request either Brahms or Bubba with a S/O that even in the summer feels cold (like even on summer morning she puts blankets, shower with hot water) ( I wrote ' she' but you can write it gender Neutral) 💕
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Reader
Series: My boys [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596892
Kudos: 71





	Warm me

**_Brahms Heelshire:_ **

♥The Heelshire estate is not the warmest house you’ve ever been to, quite the opposite, actually, it’s chilly and becomes drafty in seconds if you open a window.

♥ Brahms doesn’t really understand why you’re shivering all the time, the sun is shining and while he doesn’t enjoy it that much, preferring the darker seasons of autumn and winter, with dimly lit corridors, he is aware that his mother always loved the sun, saying how it made everything so much prettier and warmer. 

♥ But still, when you cover yourself with a blanket at one point, he comes out of the walls and crouches next to the arm chair you were sitting in, reading one of the many books in the house. 

♥ “Are you okay, (Y/N)?” He asks in his little boy voice, startling you slightly, but you quickly smile at him and pet his head, the chill feeling of your finger tips making him blink his eyes at you in shock. “You’re freezing!” he laughs in the same voice, before standing up and lifting you off the chair and pressing you into his chest, warmth radiating off him. “We can’t have that…” his voice dips down slightly and you know he’s worried, so you let him carry you wherever he wanted. 

♥ And to your shock he nervously steps out of the house and into the garden, so you look up to him, to see if he’s okay, he’s never done that before and you knew he hated the outdoors, was scared of them. 

♥ But you couldn’t read his expression under that porcelain mask as he sat down with you still in his arms on one of the benches. You could feel the sun’s warm rays heat your skin up, giving some comfort to your chilled body.

♥ “Brahms, you don’t have to be here with me!” you worry, but he only shakes his head, hugging into you tighter and you understand.

♥ This boy just wants you to feel good. This boy cares for naught but your happiness, even if it means him getting out of his comfort zone like this.

♥ And that warms your heart even more than the sun. 

♥ How could anyone want to ever abandon this poor sweetheart.

**_Bubba Sawyer:_ **

♥It starts with Nubbins seeing you in a blanket and creeping up to you, his hands pressing into your shoulders. “H-Hey, (Y/N), w-why are you all up and in a blankie, h-huh?” He jitters, letting out a nervous laugh and you jump in surprise, before turning to him with a small brow furrow.  
“Don’t scare me like that, jerk!” you give him a light elbow and he gets away from you with a happy laughter. “I’m just cold.”

♥ And that word seems to echo through the hideout, hitting Bubba’s ears like a damn fire alarm, getting him away from his seat at the table, where he’s been polishing his chainsaw. He’s next to you in seconds, cradling you up all the way up to his face as he nuzzles into your chest, babbling worriedly.

♥ You might say that laying you down in a bed with heavy covers, two blankets, a sweater and him right next to you is being excessive. He thinks it’s being a REASONABLE ADULT. 

♥ You’re not allowed to leave until you get warmer, and even when you do it’s for a moment, so you can go to the toilet. If you want anything, and it means ANYTHING, food, drink, clothes, your brush, a knife, ~~a fresh victim to kill~~ , Bubba will bring it to you in a heartbeat and go back to your side.

♥ But at some point you have to convince him that you are FINE being out of the bed, you need to move, gosh darn it!

♥ So he relents, but from this point on whenever there’s a victim with any warm clothing, he takes it off of them and immediately throws it to be washed, so he can present it to you like an offering. 

♥ You have a lot of new sweaters, blouses, sweatshirts and warm socks because of this.

♥ And if you’re ever feeling cold, you can always sneak up to Bubba and crawl under his shirt or apron.

♥ He loves it when you do that, even if your cold hands make him shriek with surprise every time.

♥ And when Chop Top is around he gives you one pair of his gloves.

♥ He also jokes around with Nubbins saying how Bubba is pregnant whenever you’re under his clothes.

♥ They’re kids like that.

♥ Lovely boys.


End file.
